How he got the name Raven
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: My story on how Gilbert got the name Raven.This did not actually happen! THIS IS NOT HOW HE GOT THE NAME. I just had the urge to introduce my OC to Gilbert :3


**This Fanfic was made purely for me and your entertainment . I've recently rewatched a few episodes so my mind is still fuzzy on anything past episode ten so dont hate this story if you see flaws and be like " oh that never happened , this makes this story crap , im not going to read it and leave a really stanky review " because i just dont like them . This story was made to revolve around my plot so most of the stuff will be different from what happened in the show / manga so deal with it , be entertained of just dont read it . Thank you .**

* * *

Gilbert sat in his room in the servants courters . He leaned back against his head board and let his tears fall down his pale face . Master Oz had vanished with the people in red on his Coming of Age Ceremony a few days ... no , it's been weeks ... he vanished weeks ago , leaving Gilbert bleeding and alone . Master Oscar and Lady Ada rarely visited him much anymore for they had lost a family member , he understood though and just stayed put in his room only coming out to eat what little he could stomach . He didnt even notice a new servant had appeared for the lack of work being done in the household because no matter the trouble maker Oz was , they all truly cared and loved him . The knock on the door made him jump and blush a dark red which seemed unusal on his pale face , always thinking about Oz lately , it was truly blush worthy . He opened his door a crack almost shyly and peered at the young girl with the piercing grey eyes . He found him self lost in her eyes he only snapped out of his daze when she was tugging on his sleeve .

" Mister ... mister ... MISTER ! " she finally squeaked loud enough , almost pulling his sleeve off his shoulder

He pulled his sleeve back up , " H...hi " he whispered

" Im supposed to bring you some food " she said rolling up her sleeves again since the outfit was slightly too big on her as she reached down to grab the tray she put on the floor when she tried to wake him from his daze .

" Oh ... thank you " he said giving her a small smile .

The girl smiled , her white curls giving a light bounce as she tilted her head to the side lightly " Good bye mister " she said with a light wave as she spun around on her heel rushing off down the hall .

Gilbert knew , those eyes had gotten to him , they had the same bright , strong sparkle that Master Oz had . He blushed again at the thought of thinking about his Master again . He shook his head and noticed the girl was gone .

* * *

This rountine continued everyday at the same time with the same grey eyes and the same conversations minus the pulling on the sleeves and lost in the sea of grey she called her eyes , one full week of deja vu . Neither seemed to care as they both just smile at each other . But Gilbert finally couldnt handle just the smiles so on monday of the next week the deja vu had to stop .

" Hi mister " the girl said as he opened the door , the tray of food in her hands .

" Thank you " he said as he took the tray from her hands and placed it on the dresser next to the door , " Would you um ... like to come inside ? " he asked lightly , his face red and blushing .

The girl blushed a crimson , she had never been in a boys room before , she nodded as he let her in .

" I dont know your name ... " he whispered lightly

" My name ? Oh ... it's Alex " she said sweetly

" Im Gilbert " he said with a blush as he reached forward to give her a hand shake .

The girl reached forward slowly and gave him one shake before the hand went behind her back " Ok Gilbert , lets be friends . "

Gilbert gave her a light smile " Ok " he said lightly as he nudged the floor with his foot .

Alex gave him a small smile as she stood on her tippy toes and gave his cheek a light peck .

" You're cute Gilbert ! " she said in a gigglish voice

Gilbert turned quite a few shades of pink before he fainted ...

* * *

Gilbert had awoken a few days later with Alex sleeping next to him , curled up in a ball and her hair straight and flowing . His hand brushed against her cheek and she stirred , a grey eye popping open to greet him .

" Mister Raven , your awake ! " she said happily as she set up .

" Mister ... Raven ? " Gilbert asked slightly confused as he face lit up in flames , she was on his bed in a night gown , she had slept there , he wouldnt be able to think clearly for a while .

" Oh yeah , i wanted to give you a nickname but couldnt think of one , so i named you after your hair color ! " she said as her hand twirled around a lock of his raven hair as she grinned from ear to ear .

" Everyone just calls me Gil " he said blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light .

" But i wanted you to have a unique one that only i can call you ~ " she said in a sing song tone as she hopped from the bed " Bye bye Raven " she said waving as she yawned and walked out the door probablly on her way to her room

" Good bye Alex ... " he whispered lightly , his face only cooling lightly as he fell back into his pillow , inhaling her scent as he fell to sleep .

* * *

Gilbert stared at the fresh grave , wide eyed , confused and crying . Alex had somehow died after she had left his room that morning . They say she had closed her eyes for a second and walked into a table , a vase fell on her and cut her neck when she fell and she bled out on the floor . It couldnt be happening , not again , he lost another love . He blushed as he cried , he fell in love with a boy and a girl , both with bright futures and lives ahead of them . He didnt move when he felt a hand on his shoulder . He knew it was Master Oscar .

" Gilbert ... it'll be ok " he said lightly as he put out his cigarette .

Gilbert smacked his hand away and looked up at Oscar with cold eyes " My name is Raven " he said darkly as he whipped around and walked away , far away from his life in that home , there was too much death there , too much lost love , he couldnt handle it anymore . He cried until he slept and he slept until he cried . She was the reason he earned the name Raven , his " cute " raven locks had earned him this name . The girl he barely knew for two weeks stole his heart then slowly ripped it to shreds unknowingly .

* * *

**It seemed kinda dark and depressing but ya know , i liked it . I hope you all did too . Reviews are liked and loved .**


End file.
